


Delay of Game

by Katieb161



Series: Love and the Game [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb161/pseuds/Katieb161
Summary: WestAllen Sports AU. This is a continuation of the Love and the Game series. There is a small time jump from the last story but it is recommended that you read Touchdown and Halftime first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who is invested in this series. I had some writers block and a new sims game came out, so it took me a while to get started on this one. 
> 
> There is smut in this chapter. I upped my smut game just a little bit, but did not want to get too graphic since i wasn't in the first 2. Please let me know what you think of it as I really haven't written smut before.
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and comments xx

  
It had been almost a year since Barry and Iris had their beautiful and intimate wedding in Vegas. The new season had started soon after the wedding. Like expected, the Cougars had a rough season. Being the Champs put a target on the teams back. Not to mention the steroids scandal that rocked the sports world. What was bad for Barry was actually good for Iris. She had been nominated for a Pulitzer for her expose on Dr. Zolomon. Her husband could not have been more proud of her.

The night that Iris found out about the nomination, she and Barry were celebrating Valentine's Day. Barry had flown Iris to Aspen for a weekend of skiing and love making. They were cuddling in bed when Iris' phone went off. Reluctantly, she pried herself off of him and checked her messages.

"No way, no way...shut up..." Iris excitedly questioned what she was reading.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Barry worried.

"I was nominated for a Pulitzer. A freaking Pulitzer. Can you believe it Barry?"

"Of course I can, you are an amazing journalist. Congratulations baby, I am so proud of you." Barry took her head into his hands and gave her a fiery kiss. "How about when we get back home, we can have a party and announce it to everyone."

"That's a great idea. Barr, thanks for believing in me. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mrs. West-Allen."

Iris crawled over to Barry. She straddled his lap and began to leave a trail of hot kisses from his ear down his neck, following the freckles that he had all over him. He followed suit, caressing her back and running his fingers through her hair. He moved his tongue up and down her neck, kissing and sucking on the spot that got Iris hot so many times. She moved from his lap to his side, where she put her hands down his boxers and started to stroke him, making Barry even more hot for her. Iris showed just how much she was thankful for her supportive and loving husband when she took him into her mouth.

"Iris-" Barry moaned. He never asked for her to please him with her mouth, but he never stopped her when she did it either. Before she could finish the job, Barry stopped her and rolled her onto her back. As he was hovering over her, they gazed into each others eyes. He looked at her as if it was the first time he had ever seen her. He kissed down her body until he reached his favorite spot.

He kissed her thighs, slowly and tenderly. He could feel her legs start to shake at the anticipation. He started with his fingers and at a pace that was way too slow for Iris' liking finally graced her mound with his mouth. It didn't take long for Iris to succumb to the pleasure Barry was giving her. When she finished, he crawled up to her face and kissed her hard and hungrily. Iris opened herself up wide so that she could take all of him. It didn't take him long after he had entered her.

They both climaxed together. That was one of the things Iris loved about being intimate with Barry. They were so in sync with each other. She had never experienced anything like that before with anyone else. She also came every single time they were together. That was also something that never happened before. They laid in each others arms for a while cuddling, and rubbing, and kissing and giggling. They were definitely still in the honeymoon phase.

The next day they headed back to central city. Iris still had a few more days off and Barry was in the off season. He had a live event he needed to attend for Gatorade. He was supposed to fly to New York tomorrow. He hated when he had to leave Iris. They still hadn't gotten used to the distance during the season, when Barry would have to play away games. She would go to all the home games and even some of the close away ones. Some of her friends would always ask if she was concerned about groupies when he played away, but Iris knew that was never something she would have to worry about.

They decided to have the party Saturday night, after Barry got back from New York. They would have it at Cisco's club 'ViBE'. Iris sent out a mass text and Facebook invite to all their friends and family. She also made sure to invite the DA from Starling, Laurel Lance. They had spent some time together during the Zolomon case and she thought she would be perfect for Eddie. It really wasn't the right time for matchmaking during that whole ordeal, but now that it has been settled, why not. Eddie was a great guy. It didn't work out for them, but they were still good friends and he deserved someone that would make him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris makes an announcement

The day of the party arrived and Iris was getting ready. Barry's flight was delayed, so he planned on meeting her there. Linda came over to the loft to get ready with her best friend. Linda already knew about the nomination. She was so happy for her. As they were doing their makeup Linda dropped a bombshell.

"So, how would you feel about being a god mother?"

Iris stabbed herself in the eye with her liner. "A god mother? Oh my God, Lin...are you?"

"Six weeks. I found out yesterday."

Iris jumped up and enveloped Linda in a tight hug, "I am so happy for you! How does Tony feel about it?"

"At first he was competely cataonic at the news, but once it settled on him, he was happy. This morning he asked if I wanted to get married." Linda said that last part a bit sullen.

"You don't want to get married?" Iris asked.

" I dunno. I mean, I do really love Tony. He is about to be the father of my child, but I never saw myself as the marrying type."

"Well, just because you are having his kid doesn't mean you have to force yourself into a situation you don't want to be in 100%."

"Yeah I know, it's a lot to think about. When are you a Barry gonna get started on a family?"

Iris really wished Linda hadn't brought her into the discussion of having kids. It's not that Iris didn't want them, but she and Barry hadn't even been married a year. She just got nominated for the ulitmate recognition for her career and there was no where else to go but up. She was on a path to becoming cheif editor and she didn't want anything or anyone slowing her down. Before she had a chance to answer, her phone went off. It was Barry letting her know that he had just landed and would see her soon.

Iris couldn't wait to see him. It had been 2 days since she was able to kiss him, and she was missing his touch. Iris and Linda got in an Uber and headed to the club. When they got there most of the guests had already arrived. Wally was by the bar chatting with Jesse, Jax and Kendra. He and Jesse were still going strong and Wally was excelling at Mercury Labs. He was working on a new prototype that he could not stop talking about.

She then spotted her father. He looked like he was in a heated debate with some of Iris' collegues about the crime rate and the effectiveness of the new police commissioner. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey baby girl," he greeted with a kiss to the forehead.

"Hey dad, glad you came. We are so excited for the big announcement."

"I hope it's what I think it is," Joe wiggled his eyebrows.

Iris rolled her eyes. Everyone was so ready for her to be pregnant. Hopefully once the announcement was made, they would leave that subject alone. She went around greeting all of her guests. She came upon Oliver and Felicity. They had finally gotten married right after the season ended. Felicity wanted a white wedding, and boy did she get one. The night before the ceremony Central City had a record 19inches of snow fall overnight. Both her and Barry were in the wedding party. You would have thought Iris was the one in all white the way he looked at her as she was walking down the aisle. Iris hadn't seen then since their honeymoon. Oliver took Felicity on a month long European tour.

"Felicity, you are just glowing. Europe must have treated you very well." Iris said as she gave her friend a hug.

"It was wonderful Iris, You haven't done Europe until you taken a gondola ride in the canals of Venice and had a picnic under the Eiffel Tower at sunset. Oliver was so romantic."

"I am so glad you guys had a great time. Barry and I need to get to Europe soon." Iris and Barry had spent their two week honeymoon in Cape Town. It was just a magical as the time they spent in Hawaii, maybe even better. As they all continued talking, Iris felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She turned around to see her husband with a wide smile at finally being able to hold her in his arms again.

"Hey Babe," Iris kissed Barry on the cheek, "I'm glad you are finally here. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm gonna go say hi to your dad and make my rounds." Barry kissed her and headed towards Joe.

"Hey Joe," Barry greeting him with a hug.

"Hey Barr, How was New York?"

"Good. They kept me busy and I had shake a lot of hands."

"I am excited about your announcement tonight. Iris has been tight lipped. I hope it's that I am going to be a paw paw."

Barry's hand went to the back of his head. He was definitely ready to have kids with Iris. To be honest, it was pretty much all he has been thinking about since the end of the season. It seemed that every time he would hint at starting a family Iris would find a way to change the subject. It was something that they did agree they both wanted before they got married. Barry knew it would smart to maybe back off. He remembers that was part of the reason she and Eddie had broken up.

About an hour into the evening, Barry had everyone gather round so that they could make their announcement.

"Thank you all for coming, " Iris started, " It means a lot to us that you would all come to support us. As you all may know, last year was a roller coaster. I had put myself in a dangerous situation following a big story. A lot of you all were instrumental in getting me through that and I want to thank you." Iris looked at Barry who took her hand, "I found out that I have been nominated for a Pulitzer for my expose on Dr. Zolomon and the steroids scandal."

The room erupted in applause and congratulations. Barry was so proud of Iris in that moment. He continued, "I am so proud of my wife and I know that this is only the beginning for her. We thank you all again for coming, enjoy the party." And with that the music cranked up and several bottle girls came out with sparklers hanging out of bottles of champagne.

Guests were coming up to Iris all throughout the rest of the evening congratulating her and giving her well wishes. She and Barry were standing talking to Eddie when Laurel walked up.

"Iris, thank you so much for the invite, I haven't had this much fun in a while. And congrats on your nomination. You're a shoe in."

"Thanks Laurel, you remember Eddie Thawne of CCPD?" Iris reintroduces them to each other.

They both get bright red and looked down at the floor. Iris thought that was odd. Finally Eddie looked up, "Yeah I remember Laurel, you look nice tonight."

Laurel smiled and looked down at the floor, "Thanks, so do you, I like the tie."

Iris and Barry looked at each other with a grin. "Barry, let's dance." She grabbed him by the hand and led him out to the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" he questioned as Iris was grinding her butt against him to the beat.

"What? They would be cute together. Eddie hasn't been out since we broke up, I'm just giving him a little nudge."

"Right," he rolled his eyes. He turned Iris around to face him and kissed her deeply. It was the first time he was able to do that since he got back from New York. All he wanted to do was get her home. He knew they couldn't leave though, they were throwing the party.

Eventually the night came to an end. Barry and Iris drove Linda home. On the way back to the loft Barry casually brings up her dad. "Your dad was almost certain we were going to announce a pregnancy."

Iris did not want to have this discussion. "Yeah."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Iris took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Barry, you know that I do want that, one day, just not now."

"Yeah, okay." He turned his attention back to the road. This was not how he wanted to end their evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets some good news, Barry gets some good advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning, mention of miscarraige

Iris finally returned to work after her long weekend. Barry didn't bring up having kids again, but she could tell that it was bothering him. She couldn't understand why he was so ready to start a family. She put the whole talk of babies out of her head and started to focus on work. She was going through he emails when one caught her eye. It was from the producer of the show 'Hot Copy' they were interested in speaking with her about joining their team. It was basically a news magazine show that was well known but not quite as popular as 60 minutes or Dateline.

A smile grazed Iris' face. She had never considered doing tv work, but she was honored none the less. She sat back in her chair contemplating what she had just read when Linda walked into her office.

"Iris, did you hear," she whispered, "Fred is retiring."

Iris perked up. Fred had been a Jr. Editor for the last 15 years. He could have easily promoted, but never seemed that interested. That position would be the perfect stepping stone to chief editor. She definitely wanted that job.

Linda noticed Iris' change in demeanor. She thought that Iris would be perfect for the job. "I think that if you pull off a win for the Pulitzer there is no way they won't give you the position."

"You think?" Iris was unsure of herself, "Maybe I should start bringing in donuts everyday to butter up Mason."

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt, feel free to bring in a few extras for your best friend whose baby wants sugar 24 hrs a day." Linda laughed.

"You know I have to spoil my god child." Iris giggled back.

She was supposed to meet Eddie for lunch. She had seen him and Laurel talking for most of the night at the party and wanted to know how it was going. When she walked into Jitters he was already waiting for her with an Americano and a cronut. Iris walked up to him and greeted him with a hug. Things were really good between them and all of the awkwardness had dissipated. Even he and Barry had become good friends.

"So, how is Laurel?" was the first thing she asked when she finally sat down.

"Aren't we being a little nosy?"

"Hey, I am an investigative reporter, nosy is what I do."

"I just thought it was real interesting how you got me and her together and then conveniently disappeared for the rest of the evening."

"You guys seemed to hit it off, I was just giving you your space. So did you get her number? Are you going to go out?"

"Iris, it is none of your business."

"Fine," she stuck her tongue out at him. They continued their lunch talking about a shake up in the homicide department and the opening that was coming at CCPN. When lunch was over they said their goodbyes and Iris headed back to the office.

  
Barry was starting his offseason training. He was glad to be back in the gym with the guys. He basically grew up without a family, his team, these guys, they were starting to become his family. They all hung out all the time together, their families took trips together, all the girls were great friends. Barry felt like his life was becoming complete.

He didn't want to keep pressuring Iris about starting a family, but there was something that was burning inside of him that just wanted to have a child. Maybe it was because he lost his parents so young. Maybe it was because he spent his childhood in the system. Maybe it was because he felt like it was naturally the next step. Maybe it was because he loved Iris so much, he wanted something that would show the world just how much.

Barry seemed to be in a daze while he was lifting and Oliver noticed. "BA, you doing okay?"

"Yeah Oliver, I'm okay. Just thinking about the future. Let me ask you, are you and Felicity thinking about having kids?"

Oliver smiled, "So, you are ready to take that step huh?"

Barry smirked thinking about little babies running around with caramel colored skin, brown bouncy curls and Iris' almond eyes, "Yeah, I think I am. My wife however won't even talk about it."

"Iris doesn't want children?"

"She says she does eventually, and I know that we haven't been married, or even together for that long, it's just..." Barry didn't know how to finish that statement.

"You know Barry, before we got engaged, Felicity got pregnant."

Barry looked up a Oliver with wide eyes. Oliver continued, "Yeah, it was my first year in the league. When she told me I think I may have passed out. Neither one of us were ready for parenthood, but those were the cards that were dealt."

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"Right before she made it to her second trimester, we lost the baby." Olivers tone turned sad.

"Hey I'm sorry man."

"Thanks BA. We were heartbroken, but it made us realize that things happen when their supposed to. You guys will start your family at exactly the right time, not before."

Barry thought about what Oliver said. He always loved going to him for advice. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to put things in to prospective for him. "Thanks Ollie."

"Hey what are best friends for."

Barry decided that he would let it go for now. He and Iris would have a baby when the time was right. When he got home Iris was already there. Even in her sweats and no make up she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss. He tried to kiss her like that every time he saw her.

"How was your day babe?" she asked.

"Just a regular day. How was yours" Barry put the take out sushi he brought home and started to lay it out on the coffee table. Iris got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of white wine and two glasses.

"Well, I saw Eddie for lunch, and he wouldn't confirm but I think he and Laurel hit it off. I told you I would be a good match maker."

Barry scoffed, "Yeah yeah."

"So babe, the producers of Hot Copy want to meet with me. They want me to join the show."

"Baby, that is great! How do you feel about that?"

"I dunno, I never really thought about tv before. But here is the even better news, Fred is finally retiring. That means there will be a Jr. Editor position that is going to open up at CCPN. I think I have a real shot at it."

"Wow Iris, looks like the world truly is your oyster right now." He grabbed her face and kissed her. "I am so proud of you. The next step is to win your Pulitzer."

"Thanks babe. I love you," she kissed him back.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris starts the interview process, Barry meets a new teammate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild smut in this chapter

  
It was April and the paper was getting close to Fred's retirement date. Iris had approached Mason, the chief editor, about the vacancy. He thought that she would be a good candidate so he encouraged her to interview. She would have to meet with the publishers as they would be making the final decision.

She first interviewed with the editor staff at CCPN. She had known most of them since she had first started with paper 5 years ago when she was fresh out of college. She hadn't been feeling well. Waives of nausea were hitting her all day. She figured it was just nerves over the interview.

She walked into the conference room with her palms sweating but head held high. She really had no reason to be nervous. The editors all made her feel very comfortable. It felt like a group of friends hanging out, not a job interview. They had hoped that the position would be filled before May when the Pulitzer would be awarded, but the fact that she was even nominated weighed heavily in her favor. If she made it past this interview she would meet with the publishers. They told her she would know if she would meet with them in a few days. They still had other candidates to interview.

As soon as she got back to her office she called Barry to let him know how it went. "I'm not surprised you did well. I don't know why they just didn't give it to you on the spot. You deserve it Iris." Barry was so proud of her. He told her that he was taking her out tonight somewhere special for a good luck dinner.

Barry was still doing his normal off season workouts, but teams were getting together for voluntary practices. He was going into his 3rd season as the starting QB of the team. He had already won a championship and was an MVP, but that didn't stop the Cougars from drafting a new young QB. The last time that happened, Barry was shipped off to another team. He felt like he had to prove himself again.

He didn't dislike the kid. His name was Roy Harper. He had declared for the draft his junior year. He had some problems in college, but the kid had talent. Barry told himself that he wouldn't be bitter and just work even harder to maintain his roster spot. However, that didn't stop him from doing everything to try to show the new guy up at practice.

Barry took Iris out for her special dinner later that night. He got a table at the restaurant on the rooftop at the most exclusive hotel in downtown Central City. The head chef was one of Wolfgang Puck's protege. He knew Iris would appreciate that after having him prepare their wedding dinner.

They had a private table overlooking the city. He had worn a nice suit and Iris wore a little black dress with her favorite red pumps. She wore those on purpose, she knew they drove her husband wild.

"Barr, this is so romantic, thank you."

"Anything for you." He smiled at her and grabbed her hands, "You do know that I am the luckiest man in the world."

Iris leaned across the table to give him a quick kiss, he met her half way. "No babe, I am the lucky one." And Iris really believed that. Most women would think it was because she hit the jackpot, a rich celebrity, what could be better than that. But she didn't care about any of that. She was lucky because she found someone that loved her unconditionally, someone she could laugh with, and cry with. Someone who understood her brownie obsession or who wouldn't back down when she was being impossibly stubborn. Someone who knew exactly what to say when she had a bad day and knew exactly where to touch her when she needed release. He was her soul mate plain and simple.

She was getting lost in the sea of green with speckles of gold when she finally asked, "So how was the practice today?"

Barry's expression went from one of love sickness to sea sickness. "Practice was good. Finally got to see the new guy in action," he sighed, "He's really talented Iris."

Iris grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. "Barr, you are really talented. You brought the team a championship, you are an asset to the team. They would be crazy to start a rookie over you."

"Yeah, but you know what happened the last time the team drafted another QB. I mean it would suck to get traded to another team but I could handle it. The problem is you will get this promotion, then what, we live in separate cities? There is no way I am doing that."

Iris let out a like chuckle, "Babe, I think you are getting ahead of yourself. First off, there is no reason why the team would trade you right now. Secondly, there is no guarantee that I am going to get this promotion, and lastly, there is no way I can be that far apart from you."

Barry kissed the hand that he was holding. "Do you know how much I love you Iris?"

"How about you show me," she looked at him seductively. "Meet me in the Ladies room." She got up and switched towards the restrooms. Barry watched her walk away the whole time. He waited about a good 45 seconds before he was right behind her.

Once he walked in the restroom, he turned around and locked the door. He didn't want any interruptions. He pulled his wife to him and started peppering her neck with hot wet kisses. Iris was in a hurry to get his belt unbuckled as he picked her up and placed her on the sink counter.

They started kissing hard and deep, tongue and teeth clattering together. Barry reached under her dress and was surprised to feel that she wasn't wearing any underwear. That was enough to send him into a frenzy. He pulled her down from the counter and bent her over it. He entered her slowly from behind. Normally he would take his time, but Iris had got him so hot. Iris had to bite down on her fist to make sure her moans weren't too loud. He finished right after she did.

She turned around and captured his lips into about fiery kiss. "You make me so hot," Barry spoke into the kiss. They both cleaned up and he left the bathroom first. Iris followed after a few minutes. They finished their dinner like they didn't just have hot sex in a public bathroom. Barry was right, he was the luckiest guy in the world.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris contemplate the future of their careers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I am posting too quick...I like to write a little then post. As always feel free to leave any feedback or suggestions on my tumblr as well @katieb161

Iris found out a few days later that she had made it to the next round of interviews. She was set to meet with the publisher next week. She started to prepare for her interview by getting a portfolio of all her articles together. She would stop and reread every article that she added to the book. She was impressed at how her writing had improved so much. She attributed that to her mentor Mason. She was a hard sell on her ability at first. It wasn't until they published her article on the housing crisis that was threatening Central City that he started to see her potential. Pretty soon after that that Mason took her under his wing.

She was on her way to Jitters for a mid afternoon coffee break with Barry when her cell rang. She was surprised that it was the producer from Hot Copy.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. West-Allen. My name is J'onn and I am the associate producer for Hot Copy. You are a tough person to get in touch with."

"Oh, yes, Hot Copy. Sorry, I have been really busy recently."

"I can imagine, especially since your Pulitzer nomination. Congratulations on that by the way."

"Thank you. So J'onn, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Mrs. West-Allen, I was hoping you would give us an opportunity to meet. We would love to discuss what the future of your career could be."

"Well, J'onn, I am very flattered and humbled that you are interested in me. However, at this time, I am not sure that TV is where I want to be."

"I can understand your apprehension at trying something new. Look, there is no pressure here. Think about it. All I am looking for is a meeting with you. Take some time and get back to me okay?"

"That I can do. Thanks for the call J'onn."

"Have a great day Mrs. West-Allen."

To be honest, Iris had forgotten all about the Hot Copy recruitment. Once she heard about the Jr. Editor position, that's where all her focus was. She didn't even know what capacity she would serve on the show. It could be fun, she thought. But in the back of her mind, she was still salivating at the prospect of moving up at CCPN. She shook her thoughts of Hot Copy and made her way to Jitters.

Barry was turning the corner to head to the coffee shop when he ran into Linda. "Hey Linda, I was just coming here to meet Iris, you didn't see her in there did you?"

"No, I haven't seen her today, I had a very important doctors appointment." Linda said with a smirk.

"Is everything okay?" Barry asked concerned.

"Yeah, the baby is healthy." Linda had just assumed that Iris had told him.

"Wait, you're having a baby? Congratulations!" Barry pulled her in for a hug.

"Hold on, Iris didn't tell you? I thought you guys told each other everything."

Barry scoffed, "Yeah, she's been really busy lately, it probably slipped her mind." But he knew it didn't. Iris had been very reluctant to even talk about getting pregnant. He tried to remember what Oliver said, but the fact that Linda was having a baby made Barry a little sad. She and Tony had not been together as long as he and Iris, and they weren't married. Not that Barry thought that was a big deal, he was very progressive. He just couldn't understand why Iris was so against it.

He said goodbye to Linda and headed inside to get the coffee orders. Iris had sent a text saying she was a few minutes away. She walked in just as Barry was picking up their coffees. "Perfect timing," he said greeting her with a kiss. They found a table in the corner upstairs and sat down.

"So you know how I told you about the Hot Copy email? Well the executive producer called me today, he really wants me to meet with them."

"That sounds great! What are you going to do?"

"I still don't know. I mean it wouldn't hurt to see what they are offering. But I think I want to focus on trying to get this promotion at CCPN."

"Well you know whatever you want to do, I will support you."

Iris leaned over and gave Barry a peck, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could say the same thing. By the way, I ran into Linda on the way in here. You didn't tell me she was pregnant."

Iris did not want to have another one of these conversations. "I didn't, huh, I thought I had," she lied, "I guess it slipped my mind. She already asked me to be the god mother." She regretted at that instant referring to herself as any kind of mother.

Barry didn't miss the slight change in expression. He tried not to let on that he was disappointed. He made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to pressure her about it anymore, no matter what. He changed the subject this time.

"So," He grabbed Iris' hands, "Our one year anniversary is coming up, have you decided how you want to celebrate?"

"Well, we could spend the day recreating Valentines Day." Iris offered.

Barry smiled at the thought, "I would love nothing more than to spend the day rolling in the sheets with you, but I want to do something special. You only get one first wedding anniversary."

"Okay. Look, you are always planning these wonderful dates for us, how about you let me surprise you this time. I have two weeks to come up with something amazing."

He was intrigued. Barry knew that Iris had the potential to come up with something great, so he decided to put her to the test. "Alright, you plan the night. Don't let me down now," he teased.

"Don't worry Allen, I got this." she shot back with a wink.

They finished up their coffee and said their goodbyes. Iris was heading back to CCPN to keep working on her portfolio and Barry was headed to afternoon practice. When he got to the facility he went straight into the locker room. A bunch of the guys were huddled around the TV watching Sportscenter. The analysts were discussing the different trades that were going on throughout the league. He was half paying attention while he was changing when he heard his name.

  
_**And with the addition of college star Roy Harper, that leaves former Championship MVP Quarterback Barry Allen in limbo. The guy is still young, hasn't even turned 30 yet, barring injury hes got at least 10 more years left in the tank. It seems as if the Cougars may believe the young kid would be an upgrade at the position. If this kid is the QB of the future, then I would be trying to get as much as I could for Allen now. We will just have to keep our eyes on what happens during training camp.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris continue their career journey

The rest of Barry's week was a bit rough. He was in his feelings about what the sports analysts were suggesting. He couldn't help but feel like maybe they were right. Maybe he would be traded. He seemed to be moody and testy with everyone he came into contact with. He decided to pay his agent a visit. See if he had a pulse on what might be going on.

Cisco had Barry meet him at a deli around the corner from his office. When Barry walked in the place was packed. He spotted Cisco sitting at a table finishing his lunch. As he was making his way over he was stopped by two young guys. They looked like they were still in high school.

"No way, You're Barry Allen!" one of the guys said enthusiastically, "OMG can we please get a selfie with you?"

"No problem." Barry took the young mans phone and took the selfie with them.

"Thanks dude." As the two men were leaving the deli, Barry could hear one of them say, "Man, it sucks that he is probably going to be traded, he is so nice."

Barry was deflated. Everyone thought he was a goner. He finally made it over to Cisco and sat down. Cisco dapped him up, "BA my man, how's it going?"

Barry looked at him with irritated eyes, "You know how it's going. All week it seems like all anyone can talk about is my imminent departure from Central City."

"Hey man, you know you can't listen to that stuff. How have you been feeling in the locker room?"

"Well, the vets, they get it, nothing new there. But we have a new Quarterbacks coach who seems to be enamored with Harper. To be honest I'm a little bit worried."

"Look, I wouldn't worry too much. There is a reason the kid dropped to the 5th round in the draft. If they were looking to bounce you, they would have picked him up a lot sooner. I haven't heard anything about any impending trades. You're good, just keep playing like you're playing and you'll be fine."

Barry nodded in agreement. He was happy to know that he seemed to be okay for now. Training camp was starting in couple of months, he would be able to prove his worth there. He decided that there was no way that he was going to let anyone take from him what he thought was his.

Iris had her interview with the publishers today. She wore her best Hugo Boss suit and her lucky black pumps. She called them lucky because they were the shoes she wore the day she met Barry. She was even more nervous than she was the last time. She had butterflies in her stomach all of last night and today.

She was 30 minutes away from her interview when she started to feel sick. She Barely made it to the bathroom before she was emptying the contents of her breakfast into the toilet. She looked in the mirror trying to pull herself together. She texted Barry.

**I wish I had a time machine...then I could skip to the end of this interview**

_Don't worry you're the best...You will kill it in there_   
_I believe in you_

That was all she needed. Barry always knew what to say. She touched up her make up, popped a mint and headed to the top floor to meet with the publisher.

When she arrived she was led into a conference room. She poured herself a glass of water and did her breathing exercises while she waiting for someone to come in. Finally after waiting about 10 minutes, in glided the publisher Cat Grant. She was a bit intimidating. She was always very short and to the point. Iris stood when she entered the room and reached out the introduce herself.

"Ms. Grant, Iris West-Allen, it is a pleasure to finally get to meet you."

"I know who you are doll. I am hearing good things about your Pulitzer chances."

Iris was humbled. She really admired Cat Grant. She started off as a lowly assistant at the Daily Planet to running one of the most successful newspapers in the mid-west. If Iris aspired to be like anyone, it was Cat Grant.

They got into the interview. Cat was very thorough with her line of questions. Iris nervousness eased a little bit, but she still had those butterflies. They were nearing the end of the interview when things started getting a little personal.

"So, you are still a newlywed. How is that good looking husband of yours?"

Iris was surprised that Cat would know anything about her personal life. "It's been good. Marriage is an adventure, I am glad I am going on it with Barry," she smiled at the thought of her husband.

"Well, I'm glad that you found someone. I never could get that right. My focus was always my career. You can't rise to the top if you have a husband and kids weighing you down. If I had given into how society thinks a woman should live her life, I wouldn't be where I am now," Cat was very to the point. She didn't really seem to care that she may have offended Iris, she was just telling it like it is.

"Iris, it was wonderful to finally meet you. I hope to have a decision made on the position within the next week or so." They both stood up and shook hands again and Cat rushed out to the room and back to her office, screaming something at her assistant on the way.

Iris stood there for a moment, half excited about how well the interview was, half sick at the thought that someone could ever believe that Barry would weigh her down. She finally pulled it together and headed back downstairs to her office.

Linda was waiting for her when she got back. She was lounging on the sofa in Iris' office eating a donut. As soon as Iris walked in, she immediately sat up. "So, how did it go?"

Iris closed her office door, "It went really good. Cat Grant is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I may need to take Hemsworth off of my three list and add her instead." They both laughed. They sat and talked about the interview for a few more minutes before Linda got up to leave.

Iris was still trying to plan their anniversary date. She had decided on what they would do for dinner. She had also booked them a helicopter ride. She wanted one more special thing but she wasn't sure what. She was looking through Pintrest for ideas when she got a call from her doctors office. They needed to move her appointment up. They were able to get her squeezed in the next day. She didn't think anything of it when she went back to her planning. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets a surprise

Iris got up earlier than normal. She had a long day ahead of her. There was an early doctors appointment, a trip to CCPD to get some info about the new Captain that was coming in, finishing her current article, picking up dry cleaning and then dinner with Oliver and Felicity. She was dressed and ready to be out of the door by 6:30. Barry wasn't even up when she was leaving. She gave him a lipstick leaving kiss on his forehead and left a love note in that same lipstick on the bathroom mirror for him. They were always doing that kind of stuff for each other.

When she arrived at her doctors office, she was led in the back. Iris thought it was odd that they didn't want to do a full exam, but wanted to get a blood and urine sample. After waiting for a bit her doctor finally came into the exam room.

"Mrs. West-Allen, thank you for coming in for your appointment early."

"I had a tough time moving some stuff around, but it sounded pretty important."

"It is, I hate to have to spring this on you but, there was a recall on the birth control that I prescribe you. When was the last time you had a refill?"

All of the air left Iris at that moment. She couldn't answer the question because her mind went completely blank.

"Mrs. West-Allen?"

"Um, I started a new pack a few weeks ago. But I got three months worth the last time I refilled."

"Okay and when was your last period?"

Iris stilled again, she wasn't even paying attention to the fact that she hadn't had a period since right after Aspen. She was so preoccupied with the nomination and trying to get a promotion. "The end of February," she answered.

"Alright, well, we took blood so I will do a pregnancy test off of that, I should have the results later on today. In the mean time, I am going to change your birth control prescription and you should use condoms just in case. Don't start the new pills until we get the test results back okay."

"Right, yeah," Iris barely got out.

She left the doctors office in a daze. She was not ready for a baby. She felt terrible for thinking like that, but she was so close to her goals. All she kept thinking about is what Cat said about how hard it would be for her. She decided to push those thoughts away until she at least got confirmation one way or another.

She ran in to the dry cleaners to pick up her clothes when she ran into a familiar face in line. "Laurel?" she asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Iris, hi." Laurel looked just as surprised to see her, "Um, I am in town for business."

"Well, it's good to see you. How long are you in town for?"

"I go back to Starling in a few days."

"We should get together and have dinner. I could invite Eddie even." Iris thought it was fate that Laurel was in town again and wanted to try her hand at pairing them up one more time.

"Dinner sounds nice. How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good. I will text you with the details."

"I'll be waiting, it was good to see you Iris." Laurel walked out in a hurry.

'That was odd' Iris thought to herself. She got her dry cleaning and headed to CCPD. She felt much more comfortable going to that building since Patty decided to transfer back to Keystone. She had only seen her once since the whole her trying to steal Barry situation and that was one time too many. I guess she realized after they got married that she really had lost and couldn't take being in the same city anymore. 'Good riddance' Iris thought.

When she walked into CCPD, she saw Eddie first. It was the perfect time to invite him to dinner. "Eddie, hey, I wanted to invite you out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Hey Iris, thanks, I have to check my schedule though."

"Oh what do you have a hot date or something?"

"Maybe." Eddie shrugged.

"Well, I just happened to run in to the beautiful Laurel Lance and invited her as well. You should come."

Eddie started blushing, "You saw Laurel?"

"Yes, and she seemed happy at the prospect of potentially seeing you, so are you coming or not?"

He got a smile on his face and nodded, "Yeah I'll be there."

"Good!" Just then, Joe walked up on them and gave Iris a hug. The three of them stood there talking for a while before Iris got down to business. She had an opportunity to meet with the new captain and get some insight on how he wanted to run his precinct. After about an hour, Iris returned to CCPN to work on her article.  
  
Barry had decided to up his workout routine. Bruce Wayne had even offered to train with him. They had become friends after they played against each other in the championship game. It was expected that Wayne was going to retire after that game, but he decided he couldn't go out a loser. Wayne played one last season, and took the Gotham Wildcats back to the championship game. That night they won, and Bruce was able to finally walk off into the sunset.

He was actually grateful for their friendship, especially since Barry felt like he was at an impasse. He was hoping to get some good advice from Bruce. He was already getting some great tips on his throwing mechanics. Bruce was probably going to go down as the best that ever did it. If he kept working with him, there would be no way that he would be benched. After they finished the workout, Barry decided to pick his brain about the situation.

"Bruce, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Barry."

"How did you do it for so many years?"

Bruce laughed,"When I was in my 4th season, I tore my ACL and MCL."

"I remember that."

"Yeah, and I felt like I was finally hitting my stride as a QB. I was starting to play some of my best football ever when it happened. I was devastated. The team brought in this young guy from another team to take my spot. He came in a balled out, I just knew that my time was over. I was angry at everything and everybody. Selena and I were fighting everyday, my teammates and coaches were getting sick of me. I was so down I almost hung it up."

"Why didn't you?" Barry asked.

"Well, by the time the end of the season came around, the new guy was struggling, couldn't handle the pressure. It made me realize that shiny and new isn't always better. And the coaches realized the grass wasn't greener on the other side. I decided to take my recovery more seriously. I started training with my idols, and I decided to leave it all on the field. Now, one day I will be in the Hall of Fame. What I am trying to say is, don't worry about what everyone else is doing. Keep being the best you out there, on the field every week and you will have nothing to worry about."

That had actually made Barry feel a lot better about everything. "Thanks man, I needed that."

"Anytime Barry, anytime."

Iris had finally finished up her article and had just submitted it when she got a call from her doctors office. She braced herself for the news.

"Mrs. West-Allen, your test results are back. You are pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I loathe the Patriots (Go Eagles!), I had Tom Brady in mind while writing Bruce.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris processes the shocking news

Iris sat back in her chair. She was in a state of shock. How could she be pregnant? Well, she knew the mechanics but she couldn't believe it was true. She should be happy, she was going to bring a life into the world with the man that she loves. Instead she felt stifled. She needed some fresh air. Linda saw Iris rushing out of the building and called out for her, but Iris just ignored it.

She made it to her car and the tears started welling up in her eyes. The worst part was going to be telling Barry, not because he wouldn't be overjoyed, but because she wouldn't be. She looked out of the window at the setting sun, admiring its beauty. Iris got lost in her thoughts when she realized what time it was. She was supposed to be meeting Barry, Oliver and Felicity for dinner.

By the time Iris arrived at the restaurant, everyone was already there. She put on the most realistic smile she could muster and approached the table. Barry stood up to greet her with a kiss and pulled out her chair. Once she was settled the waiter appeared. She was absentmindedly looking at the menu. Her mind was not anywhere in the building at the moment. She finally came to when she heard Felicity ask if she wanted red or white.

"Um, actually I will just have a water." Iris answered a bit despondent.

Barry picked up on it and leaned over and whispered to her, "Iris honey are you okay?"

"Yeah babe, I'm fine, just a long day is all."

He was still concerned but he let it go. As dinner progressed, Iris seemed more and more withdrawn. Usually she was the one who kept everyone laughing and engaged, but for most of the night she had a lifeless look in her eyes. Every so often she would laugh at something and nod in agreement. Finally Felicity had enough.

"Okay guys, this wine is running right through me, excuse me while I go to the ladies room. Iris, will you come with me? You know we can never go by ourselves."

"Sure Felicity."

As soon as the bathroom door closed, she got straight to the point. "Iris, what is going on?"

Iris looked at her and the tears just started falling. Felicity pulled her into a tight hug and asked again, "Oh honey, tell me what's wrong?" She was starting to get real concerned for her friend.

Iris was finally able to pull herself together enough to answer, "I'm pregnant."

Felicity started to get excited, but realized that Iris didn't have the same reaction. "I mean that should be a good thing, right?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Iris started crying again, "I should be over the moon right now, but all I want to do is crawl under a rock. Felicity, I was not ready for this. My career is about to take off, how am I going to manage a kid when I need to focus on that?"

"Well for one, you have a man sitting in that dining room who would do anything in the world for you. You don't think that you have to do it by yourself do you?"

"I know I won't be alone." Iris paused for a moment,"But Barry is worried about his career and possibly being traded, it's not a good time for him either."

"Look Iris, you are the strongest most resilient person I know, if anyone is going to make this work, you will."

Iris smiled at her friend and pulled her into a hug. She cleaned her face up and they went back out to finish dinner. Iris was in much better spirits and the rest of the night went off without incident.

  
Barry and Iris were laying in bed, both wide awake, lost in the thoughts of the circumstances they found themselves in. Iris felt Barry roll over and whisper,"Iris, are you awake?"

"Yeah babe." she rolled over to face him, even though it was pitch black in the room, she could still make out the shape of his face.

"I've been thinking, I know that I have been putting pressure on you about the whole kids thing..."

She still hadn't told him yet. She wasn't quite sure where this was going.

"...and with everything going on with you trying to get a new job and me trying to keep one, maybe it is a good idea to wait. I mean we are both young, there is no need to rush it. I know that eventually we will be ready. You know Oliver told me that everything happens when it's supposed to and no sooner. I think he was right about it."

Her heart sank to her stomach. She was just starting to come around to the idea that having a baby isn't as bad as she was making it out to be. There was actually a feeling of happiness that was starting to grow. She wasn't sure how she was going to break it to Barry now.

Barry pulled Iris into him and held her. "I love you Iris," he told her as he kissed the top of her head and tried to finally get some sleep.

"I love you too," she whispered back, hoping Barry couldn't tell she had tears falling from her eyes.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets some support

Iris woke up the next day with a heavy heart. Now that Barry wanted to wait to have a kid, it was going to be hard to tell him. Not to mention she had been so keen on not getting pregnant anytime soon. She went to the kitchen and started her normal routine of making her coffee. Grabbing the filters she stopped herself. She had heard coffee wasn't great for pregnancy. She instead made herself a cup of tea. This pregnancy thing was going to be rough.

She was preparing some toast when Barry grabbed her waist from behind and placed sweet kisses on her neck. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Babe, do you want some toast?"

"No, I just need some coffee," he said as he headed towards the coffee pot. He was surprised to see it empty. He looked over at Iris and saw that she had a mug in her hands. "What are you drinking?" he asked her.

"Tea actually, I guess I just had a taste for it," she lied. Barry thought it was odd, but shrugged it off and went to make his coffee.

"Babe, don't forget about dinner tonight with Eddie and Laurel."

Barry took a deep breath. He felt like he and Iris hadn't spent any quality time together recently and he really didn't want to go out tonight. "Can't we cancel?" he asked with a pout.

Iris walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on his lips, "No babe we can't. Laurel is only in town for a few days."

"I just feel like we haven't had any one on one time in a while. I am sick of going out to dinner with friends every night. Can't we just Netflix and chill?" By this point he had pulled her into him tight like a vice grip. He just needed to be in her personal space.

"I know babe, okay look, we go to dinner tonight and then I promise we will spend as much one on one time as you want. Don't forget next week I have a special night planned for our anniversary."

"Alright fine." He always let her get her way no matter what. "The sushi spot tonight right?"

Iris didn't even think about the fact that maybe she shouldn't be eating raw fish right now. "I think we should go to that Italian place instead, I have a craving for pasta."

"Whatever you want."

"Okay great, I will let Eddie and Laurel know about the restaurant change. I'm going to go get in the shower and get ready for work." Iris kissed him again. When she tried to pull away he pulled her back into a more passionate kiss.

"How about I shower with you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Only if you don't make me late." Iris took him by the hand and led him upstairs to the shower.

The moment Iris got to CCPN she grabbed Linda and dragged her into her office. Linda went and sat on the sofa while Iris paced back and forth. After a few minutes of silence Linda finally asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Do you ever think about who your kid is going to play with?"

"Iris, what are you talking about?" Linda was beyond confused.

"I mean, wouldn't it be nice if there was another baby around to keep your baby company?"

At this point Linda didn't know what was going on. She looked at Iris like she had two heads. "Hun, are you sure your okay, did you not have your coffee this morning or something?"

"Well, no...but that's not the point." Iris walked over and sat next to Linda on the sofa. "Lin, I found out yesterday that I am pregnant."

"WHAT?!?" Linda looked like she had seen a ghost. Even though they were in Iris' office, Linda's exclamation seemed to bring the floor to a stand still. Iris walked over and quietly closed her door.

"I found out yesterday, I don't even know how far along I am yet."

"I thought you didn't want kids right now?"

"Well, it looks like fate wanted it's say in the matter."

"What about the pill, haven't you been taking it?"

"Of course. I wasn't trying to get pregnant. They recalled my birth control."

"Damn girl. Well at least you have the basis for a lawsuit. What are you going to do? Barry know yet?"

"Believe it or not Lin, I am actually starting to get happy about this baby. The only problem now is last night Barry decided that he didn't need to have a kid right now. I haven't figured out how I am going to tell him yet."

"Well, isn't that the perfect role reversal."

"Tell me about it," Iris chuckled. "We just have a lot going on. They are supposed to be making a decision on the editor position next week, our anniversary, the Pulitzer ceremony, Barry is worried about getting traded...it's just a lot right now. And to top it off, I can't have wine, or coffee, or sushi."

"Hey, don't worry. I am going through the same thing..well not the same thing, but you know what I mean. We will get through these pregnancies together okay." Linda pulled Iris into a tight hug, "I can't believe I get to be pregnant with my best friend!"

Iris smiled at that prospect. If she was going to have anyone going through this with her, she was glad it was Linda.

 

Barry's practice was ending and he was supposed to pick Iris up from CCPN and take them to dinner. Roy caught up to him as he was walking towards the locker room.

"Great practice today huh BA?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that most of the team showed up."

"Me too. Hey I was wondering if maybe sometime you could go over some of the plays with me?"

Barry really wasn't interested in playing mentor. I mean this guy was next in line for his job. He didn't want to be mean and tell him outright no, but he wasn't going to say yes either. "Roy, I would, but I got a lot of stuff going on right now and I don't know if I have the time."

Roy looked disappointed, "Yeah...yeah, I understand. I'll see you at practice tomorrow BA." he headed towards the locker room deflated.

Barry felt bad. He didn't have anything against the kid, but he also didn't want him taking his job. He thought back to how he felt when he first got into the league. He also was trying to be a better teammate and man. He jogged to catch up with Roy. "Hey, I will try to find some time to help you out, okay?"

Roy perked up, "Yeah man, thanks!"

Barry patted him on the back and they both went into the locker room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like Iris is telling everyone but Barry, but I promise her reveal will be coming soon (just not the next chapter..sorry)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B&I have dinner with Eddie and Laurel

When Barry walked in to CCPN to pick up Iris, he had a bouquet of roses for her. He was always doing sweet stuff like that for her. She felt like he was still courting her, trying to make a good impression, even though they were about to celebrate their first wedding anniversary.

Every time Barry visited her office, he would always be greeted by stares. Not bad, I can't believe he is showing his face here, type stares. They were more of the OMG, I can't believe that's Barry Allen type. He also noticed that most of the women would not just stare, but try to have eye sex with him. He couldn't believe they were so bold, especially since they knew who his wife was. He wondered if it would change once she got the promotion.

Iris was sitting at her desk finishing up some work on the computer when Barry walked in. He went over to her a gave her a kiss hello. He moved behind her and started to rub her shoulders.

"Oh babe, you have no idea how good that feels. You have some magic hands."

"This isn't all they're good for," he replied flirtatiously.

Iris grinned at that. "I'm sorry I am not ready yet. I had to do some rewrites on my last article but I am just about done, give me a few more minutes."

Once she was finished, she closed up her office and they headed to dinner. Iris was a bit surprised to see that Laurel and Eddie were already there. The appeared to be engaged in a impassioned conversation. It looked like they were already on a date and that her and Barry were intruding. She reminded herself to rub it in to her husband that she was a good match maker.

They sat down just as the waiter was coming to get their order. Iris again bypassed getting any wine. Barry took notice, but just like last time, he didn't bring it up. The table started talking and laughing.   
Iris was really getting to know Laurel. She found out that she had a sister Sara who had just adopted a little girl with her wife Ava. Her dad was also in law enforcement. He had just been promoted to captain in his precinct. She had career aspirations of being a judge. Currently she was just an Assistant DA, but within a year or two she hoped to be promoted to DA and within another two or three after that, get her place on the bench.

Iris never realized just how much they had in common. Not to mention Laurel was absolutely gorgeous. This woman was perfect for Eddie. Deep down she wanted him to be as happy as she was.

For all the complaining he was doing earlier that morning, Barry seemed to be enjoying himself too. They ended up staying at the restaurant until closing time. They all walked out together and Iris offered to give Laurel a ride. She declined and said she would grab an Uber. Eddie offered to wait with her. They all said their goodbyes and Barry and Iris headed towards his car. Iris was too tired to go back to CCPN to get her car so she decided to have Barry take her to work in the morning.

Around midnight Iris woke up with the worst case of heartburn. They didn't have any antacids so Barry reluctantly got out of bed to head to the drug store around the corner. The store was almost empty. He found what he was looking for and headed to the counter. He walked up and saw Eddie buying some condoms.

"So I guess Iris was right about you and Laurel being a match." Barry said to get his attention.

Eddie turned around, caught off guard and immediately turned red when he realized who it was. "Hey Barr. What are you doing here?"

"Iris needed some TUMS. You must really have some game if you're here at this time of night buying those."

"Okay, if I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell Iris."

Barry was intrigued. He didn't like to keep things from his wife, but this seemed like a total bro code moment. "Scouts honor," he held up three fingers.

"Laurel and I have been seeing each other since the Zolomon investigation ended."

Barry's eyebrows went up so high he thought they may have flew away. Eddie continued, "Yeah, after they agreed to a plea deal, we went out to celebrate. We had a couple of drinks and one thing led to another."

"So wait, you guys have been seeing each other for a year now?"

"Yeah, and it's getting serious. I am thinking about moving to starling to be with her."

"Wow, congrats man. Why not tell Iris?"

"I mean it's kind of weird talking to your ex about this kinda stuff. Plus, at first it wasn't a big deal."

"Hmm...so at the party, you guys were already together then."

"Yeah. And Laurel is only in town right now to see me, not for work."

"Well, I am happy for you man. I promise I won't say anything to Iris until after you have told her."

"Thanks again Barr. Hey I will see you around."

"See ya." Barry paid for his stuff and headed back home. When he got there he gave Iris her TUMS and sat back on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Babe, what's that look for?"

'I know something you don't know' he sung to himself in his head. " Oh nothing," he told her, "nothing at all."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets some news at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support. Also, I suck at writing summaries.

The end of voluntary team practices had arrived. Barry would have another month off before training camp started and he would have to leave Iris for several weeks. They hated spending that time apart, but it was a necessary evil.

The last practice had ended when Barry approached Roy about hanging out in the film room for a while. He had told him that he would try to find some time to help him with the playbook. Roy seemed very eager to get started.

The professional football league play wasn't that different from college play, and yet it was almost like a whole other world. Barry learned very quickly that all of the studying and learning of the playbook went straight out of your head as soon as you have a 200 lb defender in your face. He could teach Roy all he could about the plays but poise was something you couldn't teach.

If Barry was telling the truth, he was very impressed with Roy's football IQ. Barry was smart, but even he wasn't that good at reading pro defenses when he first came into the league. It kind of made him a little more nervous. He didn't let on how uncomfortable he was. He needed to at least maintain the appearance of confidence.

After spending a few hours in the film room, Barry was getting ready to head home to Iris. He was happy that he was going to be able to spend some quality time together. Even though they slept in the same bed every night, he still missed her. He was packing up his stuff to leave when Roy stopped him.

"Hey Barry, thanks again for the extra help. You may not believe this, but I have been following you since your college career. I was probably more excited than you were when you were drafted." Barry smiled at that. Roy continued, "I don't know if you knew this, but I grew up in the foster care system too."

Barry didn't know that. A part of him felt a little guilty for feeling so threatened by the kid. Roy finally added, "You honestly are like my idol. To grow up like I did but somehow find a way to make it, it's just really an inspiration. I know that if you can do it, so can I. I just wanted to say thank you."

And that was enough for Barry to put his pride to the side. He patted Roy on the back and said to him, "I am glad that my story was able to inspire you to be great. And you will be."  
Driving home, Barry felt really good about his day. He thought about his time spent with Roy and wondered if that was what fatherhood would feel like.

 

Iris was pulled into a mandatory meeting at CCPN. When she got to the conference room, it seemed like everyone who worked there was in the meeting. There were several hushed conversations of people wondering what was going on. Finally to her surprise, Cat Grant walked into the room. It must have been something big if she was here.

"Okay people, I will make this quick, as you know the news waits for no one," Cat started, "I have gathered you all here today to meet ace reporter Siobhan Smith. She has made a name for herself at the Daily Planet, and it is my honor to introduce her as our new Jr. Editor. Let's give her a round of applause."

Iris felt sick to her stomach and she knew it wasn't the baby. She turned and looked at Linda who at this point was as red as a tomato. Iris was pissed, but more than that disappointed. When she last spoke with Mason, he made it seem like she was going to get the promotion. She tried to keep a smile on her face as to not let on how she was really feeling.

Siobhan finally spoke, "I am honored to have been selected for this position and I can't wait to meet every one of you. Together we will work to keep this paper on top." The room again applauded.

"Okay people, back to work," Cat shouted and them promptly left the room. Everyone started to exit the conference room. Iris was hoping to get out of there. She was just going to use some sick time and go home. She didn't think she could stomach being in the building too much longer. Before she could get out the door, Siobhan stopped her.

"You're Iris West right?" she asked.

"West-Allen actually, but yes."

"Right...It is so good to finally meet you. I heard a lot of really great things about you."

"Yeah, me too." Iris wasn't trying to be short with her, she just wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"I know that you were up for this position as well. I hope the fact that I bested you isn't going to interfere with your work."

"Excuse me?" Iris felt insulted.

"I plan on taking this paper from most successful in the mid-west to most successful in the country, and I will do it by any means necessary. Jr. Editor is just a pit stop for me. But I want to make it clear, I will not let anyone slow me down. So I need to know that us working together is not going to be a problem."

Iris was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe the balls on this woman. She could see why Cat liked her. "No problems here," she finally responded.

"Good. I look forward to working together." Siobhan walked out of the room with a smirk and an air of superiority.

When Iris made it back to her office, Linda was waiting for her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I don't know Lin." Iris started packing up her stuff. She really didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to go home and get in a nice hot bath, eat some brownies and cuddle up with Barry. "I'm not feeling well. I am going to take the rest of the day."

Linda walked over and gave Iris a big tight hug, well as tight as she could with her growing baby bump. "You call me if you want to talk okay."

"Yeah Lin, I will." Iris inconspicuously left the building, she didn't want anyone to see her ducking out. She could only imagine the whispers that were going on behind her back. When she got home she was surprised to see Barry already there.

"Hey beautiful, you're home early," he approached as she walked through the door. He could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong.

"Hey babe," Iris greeted sadly and gave him a peck on the cheek. Barry followed her over to the sofa where she plopped down and then fell over.

"How was work today?" he asked her.

"Well, it started off great. They finally made the decision on the editor position."

He could tell by her demeanor that it probably wasn't good news, but he asked anyways. "And?"

"And you are looking at a Pulitzer nominated investigative reporter...and nothing more." She had been holding back tears since the announcement, but having to look Barry in the eye and tell him that she wasn't good enough was the final crack that broke the dam.

Barry immediately rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. He was disappointed for Iris, but he was even more upset at whoever thought she wasn't the best person for the job.

"I'm so sorry Iris. You deserved it."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Maybe I am not meant to be more than what I already am. I should just be happy to have a job that I love and that I am good at I guess."

"No, I don't accept that. You are the most talented, hardworking woman that I know. And if CCPN doesn't realize what your worth is, then you find someone who does."

Barry was right. There was another opportunity out there for her. She had been so wrapped up in getting this promotion she forgot about the TV show that came looking for her. If CCPN didn't think she was good enough, she knew someone that did.

"You should see this woman that they hired. She had the audacity to say she bested me and wanted to make sure I wouldn't cause her problems, can you believe that?" She had finally stopped the tears from falling.

"She sounds like a piece of work. But I still believe in you." he smiled at her.

Iris looked up at her husband with tear stained cheeks and took his face into her hands. "I couldn't do this without you. I love you." Iris pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He held her for a few more moments before declaring, "I love you, and I am not going to sit here an let you sulk all night. I am going to draw you a nice bath and while you are in there, I am going to make you some brownies. Then we are going to put on our PJ's and binge watch Netflix."

Iris finally smiled and he pulled her off of the sofa and led her upstairs. Once they were in the bedroom, he sat her down on the bed and went into the bathroom to start the bath water. He made sure it was the perfect temp and dropped in her favorite bath bomb. When the tub was adequately filled, he went back in the room.

Iris was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Come on honey," Barry said as he stood her up from the bed. He started to slowly undress her, removing her clothes as gingerly as possible. He took in the sight of her as he removed each article of clothing, slowly revealing her perfect body.

Barry took it all in, like it was the first time seeing all of her. He admired her perfect mocha skin. She was so soft. When he unclasped her bra he was in awe of how perky and full she was. He knew she was enjoying this when he saw how aroused she was. It wasn't his intention on being sexual with her, but seeing her like that, he couldn't help but touch her.

Iris must have felt it too because she started to undress him as well. "Get in with me," she whispered in his ear. Something about the way she said it had all of the hair on his body standing straight up. She led him to the tub where he got in first and she sat down in front of him. They leaned back together and Barry started to use the sponge on Iris. In that moment, Iris didn't care about the position or Siobhan, she was glad to be in the loving arms of her husband and nothing else mattered. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B&I anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut in this chapter

A few days later, Iris was awoken by the smell of bacon. When she finally opened her eyes, Barry was standing over her holding a tray. "Happy Anniversary!" he told her filled with glee, "I made you breakfast in bed."

She sat up in the bed and he placed the tray on her lap. He leaned down to give her a kiss. "Happy Anniversary babe, " she responded.

Barry plopped down on his side of the bed with his breakfast. He excitedly asked Iris what they were doing today.

"Well, most of it is a surprise, but I thought we could lounge in bed together for a while. What I have planned won't be until later."

"Staying in bed sounds great."

They finished eating and Barry took the dishes down to the kitchen. When he came back into the bedroom, Iris was sprawled out across the bed, naked. He took that as his cue to get started on his favorite activity. They rolled around in the bed together the rest of the morning and into the afternoon.

They got ready to go on their date. Barry couldn't wait for what Iris had planned. He was all decked out in a well tailored suit. He finished getting ready before Iris did and headed downstairs to wait for her to finish. When she finally walked down the stairs, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was wearing a white halter dress that made her legs look like they went on for days. She also put on his favorite red pumps. He was going to make sure she wore those pumps all night long too.

"You look beautiful tonight," he told her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself either." They headed out of the loft where there was a limo waiting for them. Once they were in the car, Barry started asking again where they were going.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride babe." Iris scolded. After a 20 minute drive they had arrived at their first destination.

"What are we doing at the airport?" Barry asked.

"You'll see." Iris led Barry to the hanger where there was a helicopter waiting for them. Barry got really excited when he realized they were getting in it. Iris had arranged to have the helicopter take them on a tour of the Central City skyline. Neither of them had ever done something like that and they were happy to be experiencing it together.

The ride lasted about a half hour. They spent the ride laughing and joking, taking in the beautiful scenery. When the copter finally landed, Barry realized that they weren't back at the airport, but at the waterfront. When they got out, Iris led him down to the dock where there was a small yacht waiting for them.

Barry pulled Iris close to him, "Iris, this is amazing." He bent down and kissed her.

"I thought you might like this." They got on the boat and were led to a table that was set up with candles. Barry pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. A server came over and poured both of them a glass of champagne. Once the server left, Iris made a suggestion.

"How about we exchange gifts before anything else."

He knew how much she liked presents so he wasn't surprised at her suggestion. He pulled an envelope out of the inside of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Happy Anniversary."

Iris had no idea what it could be, the first year anniversary tradition was paper, so anything could have been in that envelope. She playfully shook it around and held it to her ear like she was trying to figure out what it was. Barry laughed as she finally opened it.

"Oh my god Barr!" She opened it to find two first class tickets to Paris. Iris couldn't stop talking about Europe after Felicity returned so Barry thought it would be the perfect gift for her.

"I booked it for after the season though, that way we can stay a while and enjoy our time there."

"Barry, this is wonderful. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him. "Okay, it's your turn." Iris already had his gift stashed on the boat so she wouldn't have to carry it around the whole night. She disappeared for a moment and then came back with a large box.

"What's all this then?" Barry asked with a small giggle. He opened the box to find a book.

"Go ahead, look through it," Iris encouraged.

Barry started to flip through the pages. Iris had made him a book with all of their memories together. Pictures from their 2nd date at the fair, movie and concert ticket stubs, mementos from their many trips they've taken and much more. What was great about the book was that there were blank pages left for them to continue to fill up together.

He was about to put the book down when Iris told him it looked like something may have fell out of the book and into the bottom of the box. He pulled the paper out of the box and saw there was another photo there faced down. When he turned it over and looked at it, he first had a confused look on his face. He looked up at Iris who was grinning, then back to the photo, then back to Iris again.

Somewhat confused he asked, "Wait, does this mean that..." and he looked down at the photo again, finally realizing that he was looking at a sonogram. "You're..."

Iris smiled even bigger this time. "Yeah, you're gonna be a daddy."

The tears started to well up in his eyes. He knows he just told Iris that it would be okay to wait, but he couldn't lie, he really wanted this. "I'm gonna be a daddy?" He stood up and pulled Iris up from her seat and picked her up bridal style. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He spun her around and kissed her as sweetly and deeply as he could. They stood there kissing and rubbing each other for what seemed like hours until they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see the server who asked if they were ready for their first course.

Barry sat Iris back down and pulled out her chair again for her. He went back and sat in his seat with stars in his eyes. He looked at Iris, "How did this happen? I mean, don't get me wrong, I am ecstatic right now, but I thought you were on birth control?"

"Well, I was, but the pills were defective."

"Oh," he deflated just a little bit. It was just an accident, not something that Iris wanted.

She took notice and reached across the table and took his hand. She wanted to reasure him, "Look Barr, I know that I have been going on and on about not being ready. I'm not going to lie, I was in shock when I found out. But now that I know that I am carrying a child, our child, I wouldn't change anything. I love this baby already. I know we have a lot going on but together, we can do this. I want this baby."

Barry looked into her eyes and could tell she was being 100% sincere. He smiled at her, "So when is he going to get here?"

"How are you so sure it's a he?"

"Well, I'm not, but I don't want to call it and it."

She laughed, "The baby is due November 27."

"So that means you are what.."

"10 weeks," she answered before he could guess.

Barry started thinking about the timing of everything. "I am actually surprised I didn't figure it out on my own."

Iris gave him a funny look.

"Iris, I haven't seen you take a sip of alcohol in weeks, or coffee for that matter. And we went out with Eddie and Laurel you changed from the sushi restaurant."

"I'm sorry I waiting so long to tell you Barr. I needed some time to process what was going on. Then once I was ready, I wanted to make it special."

"I understand Iris, I am just glad I know now," he kissed her hands, "So have you decided how we are going to tell Joe?"

 

They finished their dinner and had limo waiting for them once the boat got back to the dock. They kissed the whole ride home. Once they got back to the loft, Barry carried Iris over the threshold. Barry told Iris that he would meet her upstairs once he prepared the wedding cake that he had taken out of the freezer earlier.

He walked into the room with the top layer of their wedding cake, two champagne flutes and a bottle of sparkling apple cider. Iris had changed into some white lingerie and was waiting for him on the bed. He sat down what he had in his hands and quickly undressed down to his boxers.

They laid next to each other on their sides looking into each others eyes. "You're so handsome." Iris said to him. She picked up the fork and fed him a piece of the cake. He savored the bite, licking his lips.

She leaned over and licked the remaining chocolate that was left off his lips. She moved the plate out of the way and leaned him back kissing him all over his face and neck. When she sat back up he just stared at her. He looked at her like she was his whole world, and she was. He traced the outline of her shoulders and arms with his fingers. Iris lifted her nightie off and revealed her nakedness to him. He caressed her and leaned up the pepper kisses down her chest.

He moved her off of him and on to the bed. He rolled on top of her and gazed into her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you."

Barry trailed kisses from her lips to her stomach, where he lingered just for a little bit. Iris smiled at that. He finally made it to his favorite place where he took more time and care with it than he ever had before. Iris moaned his name as she had one of the strongest orgasms that she ever had while he was tasting her.

He got up and kissed her hard on the lips. She licked his opened and invited his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself and it made her want him more.

"Barry, please." He took that as an invitation to enter her. He made sure to take a slow pace. He wanted this moment to last forever. Like most times, they finished together, staring into each others eyes. But this time, they were both crying. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of love. Barry got from on top of Iris and laid his head on her stomach. She ran his fingers through his hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support. I feel like based on where I want this story to go, this one may get too long. I am not sure if I should split it into on more part, or just make this one longer. Let me know what you guys think in the comments. Also feel free to leave and comments or suggestions on my tumblr @katieb161  
> xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has some issues at work

Barry had been in a constant state of bliss since Iris told him about the pregnancy. He was also taking extra care of her. He refused to let her so much as lift a bag in his presence. He fell back a little bit after the other day when he practically tried to carry her to the car. She politely screamed at him that she wasn't an invalid.

He wanted to tell everyone that he saw that he was going to be a dad. Iris wasn't quite ready to make the announcement but allowed him to tell only one person. Barry argued that it should be two people since she had told Linda and Felicity. Iris successfully argued back that Linda was her BFF and that one didn't count.

They still hadn't told Joe yet. It wasn't that they didn't want him to know, but Iris wasn't ready for the onslaught of paw paw fever that Joe would certainly bring. There was a doctors appointment the next week, and Iris promised that they could tell her dad after that.

Barry was at the gym working out with the guys. He had invited Roy to join them for some of their workouts. Now that he was going to be a father, everything else was inconsequential. He hadn't even thought about the trade rumors or what they were talking about on the sports shows. All he cared about was the woman that he loved and the blessing that was in her stomach.

He asked Oliver to spot him while he lifted. He finally just blurted it out, "Iris is having a baby."

Oliver looked a little surprised, "Really? Congratulations Papa."

Barry just cheesed, that seemed to be his normal look these days, "Thanks man. I guess it was our time."

 

Iris spent the next week part full of complete and utter happiness and part doom and gloom. She thankfully hadn't interacted with Siobhan since their last encounter. Unfortunately, that was no longer the case. She had called a meeting to discuss the 'state of the department', whatever that was supposed to mean. Iris was the last one to get to the meeting, which her new editor took notice of.

"West, so nice of you to join us," Siobhan sneered.

"It's actually West-Allen, and I am sorry I am running behind today."

"It's interesting you say that because that is exactly why I called this meeting. I feel like some of you are not giving your all. I had to reject three articles alone this week, that is unacceptable."

Iris glanced over at Linda who rolled her eyes at the sentiment. Siobhan continued, "I have decided to shake some things up. I want to separate the lions from the lambs..."

Iris had just about enough at this point. She was zoned out thinking about how hungry she was when she heard her name.

"...And West-Allen, you will be moving to lifestyle. Now this will require you to put in more weekend time."

Iris scoffed, "Lifestyle? I am sorry, but I think my talents would be better suite--" Siobhan cut her off.

"With all due respect, I don't need to know what you think. I just need you to do what I ask. Now, if there are no more questions, this meeting is adjourned."

Iris was livid. She got back to her office and closed her door a bit harder than she should have. She was pacing back and forth, cursing Siobhan to herself when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Iris barked.

Mason walked in her office and closed the door behind him. "Iris, you okay?"

She looked at him with fire in her eyes. "You're kidding me right?"

"Look, I am sorry about how all this went down. Up until the very last minute, I thought that the promotion was yours."

Iris calmed down a little. She walked over and sat down on the sofa taking deep breaths. High blood pressure probably wouldn't be good for the baby.

"Lifestyle? Really Mason? What does this woman have against me?"

"I don't know Iris. To be honest, she just kind of showed up out of nowhere. Cat said something about her being more available."

So that was it, because Iris had someone to go home to every night, she wasn't good enough for the job. "That's bullshit and you know it. I am nominated for a Pulitzer and now I am being asked to write about fashion trends and the next big exercise craze. You do see how that is utterly insane right."

"I'm still on your side, but you know that there is a hierarchy around here. If she needs you in that section, I have to back her."

"Right, well, it's good to finally know my place around here."

"I'm really sorry again Iris." Mason walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Iris sat on the sofa for a few minutes trying to collect her thoughts. She put everything into her career to get to where she was and just like that it was starting to be taken from her. She didn't even have to work if she didn't want to. She could walk out that door right now and she would be okay. But she wouldn't really. Working at this paper has been her dream since she discovered journalism.  
She decided that she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She wasn't going to give up what she loved. She also wasn't going to be pushed around and taken for granted. She walked over to her desk, grabbed her cellphone and placed a call.

"Hi, J'onn, this is Iris West-Allen."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B&I have their first doctors appt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter, i just felt like this was all this one needed. Also, this is basically all fluff...enjoy!

Iris set up a meeting to meet with the powers that be at 'Hot Copy' for the week of the pulitzer ceremony. She figured if CCPN did not want her talents, she would go somewhere that they did.  
Today however, she was scheduled to see her doctor. Her and Barry were going to be able to hear the heartbeat and get a better view of the baby. Iris was already starting to grow a little bump. It wasn't big enough to start to need new clothes, but it was getting there.

They were in the room waiting for the ultrasound tech. Barry was so nervous. Iris had already heard the heartbeat after she confirmed that she was pregnant, but she was stll excited to hear and see her baby none the less.

The tech came in and got to work. "This is going to be cold," she said to Iris as she squeezed the gel onto her stomach. She started moving the wand around her stomach, looking for the baby. All of the sudden, they were able to hear thumping.

"Barry, do you hear that?" Iris asked, tears welling in her eyes.

He wasn't able to articulate anything, just looked at Iris and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, let's see if we can get a good look," the tech said. It took a few minutes but she was finally able to find a good view of the baby. "Excuse me a moment," she finally said and stepped out of the room.

Barry and Iris looked at each other a bit worried. The tech didn't seem alarmed when she left, but it was still worrisome. Finally the tech returned with the doctor in tow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Allen," the doctor greeted when she came in. "I just want to have a look at this ultrasound."

"Is everything okay?" Barry asked concerned.

"Oh yes Mr. Allen, everything looks great. Your babies look healthy."

"Babies?" Iris questioned.

"Yes, Congratulations, you're having twins." Barry immediately dropped into the nearby chair.

  
They were laying in bed later that night looking at the two sonogram pictures.

"I can't believe we are having twins." Iris said.

"I know. What do you think they are?"

"I hope one of each. Who do you think they are going to look like?"

"Hopefully you, you're so beautiful Iris."

"Well, I hope they have your beautiful green eyes."

"And I hope they have your beautiful smile." Barry reached over and pulled Iris into a sweet kiss. He laid his head down on her stomach, hoping to hear a heartbeat, even though he knew he couldn't. Iris started to run her fingers through his hair.

"Do you think I will be a good dad?" he asked.

Iris scoffed at the notion. "Of course, Barry you are going to be a great dad. You are already and they aren't even here yet."

"I mean, I didn't get to grow up with my dad. What if I mess it up?"

"Hey look at me," she took his face into her hands and looked in his eyes, "I didn't grow up with my mom. We are both about to dive into an abyss of unknown. You know we may not have my mom or your dad, but you know what we do have?"

"What?"

"Each other."

"I love you Iris." He kissed her again.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you can't do a Westallen pregnancy without that twist.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for update, I was out of town for like 2 weeks and just returned having ZERO motivation, but I wanted to get something out. Enjoy!

Iris was trying to get ready for work when Barry heard her let out a frustrated scream. He ran upstairs in a panic worried something was wrong. When he reached the bedroom, he saw Iris sitting on the floor crying. He always felt like someone was poking his heart with needles every time he saw her crying. He rushed over to her and knelt down so that they would be eye level, "Iris honey, what's wrong?" 

"I'm fat, and none of my clothes fit anymore."

Barry smiled, he thought that Iris was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and now that she was carrying his children, she was even more so. "You are not fat," he told her, "You're beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not, I promise, I love you too much to lie about something like that."

The tears stopped running as Barry grabbed her into a tight hug, "How about I try to find you something to wear while you go eat the breakfast that I made for you."

"What would I do without you." Iris kissed him. He helped her up while she went downstairs to eat. Barry rummaged through her closet until he picked out a flowy floral sun dress and a knee length sweater. When Iris put it on, it fit perfectly. "Babe, this is perfect."

"I never thought I would say this, but I think you need to go shopping," Barry offered, laughing.

"I think you're right."

The Pulitzer award ceremony was coming up that weekend and Iris needed to get something to wear that would actually fit. She was meeting up with Linda to get help with picking out an outfit. She always trusted Linda's fashion advice, but even more so now, since they were in similar predicament.

She had taken a half day at work so that she could run some errands. As Iris as packing up her stuff for the day, Siobhan walked into her office. "West, it looks as if you are leaving?"

Iris rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood for Siobhan today. She had accepted the fact that she was now her superior. She begrudgingly accepted the new role she was asked to take in the lifestyle section. She even tried to be nice. However, Iris was at her wits end with the woman. She couldn't wait for the meeting with Hot Copy later in the week.

"It's West-Allen, and yes, I pre planned a half day. I have some personal things to take care of."

Siobhan closed the office door and walked closer to Iris' desk. "Personal things like you having a baby?"

Iris was a bit taken back. She had not yet officially told CCPN about her pregnancy, she wanted to at least tell her father first. It's not like it wasn't kind of obvious, Iris was carrying two babies, so she was starting to show.

After a moment, Iris finally replied ," Excuse me?"

"I realize you haven't told HR yet, I just hope you don't think you will get any special treatment. You aren't the only woman to have a baby in this building. I will give you the respect of not saying anything to anyone else, but just know, your work better not suffer."

"Is that some kind of threat Siobhan?"

"Not a threat, more of a suggestion. Now, what I really came in for was to let you know that I need you on the festival this weekend."

"This weekend? I'm sorry, I have the Pulitzer awards to attend, I am not going to be available this weekend."

"Look West, I am glad that you were nominated, it looks good for the paper, but I need you on this story, so you are going to have to figure it out."

"And if I don't?"

Siobhan smiled like a Cheshire cat. She walked over to the door and opened it. Before she walked out she turned back to Iris and said, "Congratulations on becoming a mom." She walked out of the office before she could even see the expression on Iris face.

Barry had a local even to attend for Fitbit. He was glad the event was being held in Central City. He didn't want to leave the city with Iris carrying his babies. Training camp was starting soon and he already knew that would be a hard 4 weeks away from home. He didn't want to even think about the away games he will be at during the last few weeks of the pregnancy.

There was a mixer going on with a bunch of people from Fitbit, shareholders, Investors and the media. As much as he really didn't like these sort of things, Barry was starting to get used to it. He always took the time to try to network with people who may be able to help him once his career is over.

He was approached by a reporter from a rival newspaper. He typically tried to give any exclusive interviews to Linda, but he was contractually obligated to talk to all press.

"Barry it's nice to see you again."

"Same to you Amaya."

"You seem to be having a good time. Fitbit looks to be treating you well."

"Yeah you could say that."

"Congratulations on the pregnancy."

Barry's eyes got as large as saucers," H-How do you know about that?"

"A little birdie at CCPN told me. They may also have told me that your wife is on, what was it, thin ice."

At this point he was having a hard time keeping his composure. His hand jetted the the back of his head, "This birdie sure has a lot to say."

"Look, I know that I am at a rival paper, but I like Iris. She has always been really sweet to me, and we journalists need to stick together. I would let her know to watch her back."

"Thanks Amaya."

"Hey, it's the least I could do, by the way, tell Iris congrats on the Pulitzer nom. Her expose was brilliant, she is sure to win it."

"I will." Amaya walked away and Barry stood there dumbfounded for a moment. He resolved to tell Iris about this encounter before they went to her dad's house later that evening.

 

When Iris got home from shopping with Linda, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was get into her comfy bed and sleep until she couldn't anymore. She barely made it to the sofa before she collapsed and feel asleep.

She was awoken a few hours later by her husband softly pushing her hair out of her face. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful and beautiful, but they had a dinner to attend.

"Hey babe," Iris said sleepily while she sat up.

"Hey beautiful," Barry leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I know you are tired, but we have to get ready to go to Joe's."

"I know," Iris held out her arms, "Help me up please." Barry gladly took her hands and helped her off the sofa and upstairs to get ready.

On the car ride to Joe's house, Barry told Iris about his run in with Amaya. Iris instantly knew who the birdie was. It was getting to the point where even if Hot Copy didn't work out, she may just leave CCPN anyway.

"Remind me to send her an edible arrangement." Iris remarked. "After this week, I think I really need to decide what the worth is."

"Well, you have the meeting on Friday, and the awards on Saturday. After that, why don't you take a break. I still have 2 weeks until training camp starts. We can go somewhere, anywhere you want to." Barry grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

Iris turned and smiled at him, "I may need it to heal my broken heart if I don't win."

"You are going to win Iris. I believe in you, there is no one out there better than you at what you do."

"I love you Barr."

"I love you too." They had finally pulled up to Joe's house," Are you ready for this?"

"As I will ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update again soon. I am thinking there will be about 4 or 5 more chapters to finish this story out. I also have planned to do one more story for the series to wrap everything up nicely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B&I tell paw paw; Iris goes to Hot Copy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! May get another chapter out later today. xx

Joe opened the door with the biggest smile. He hadn't seen Iris and Barry for a few weeks. He had spent some time out of town working a case and the kids had been busy with their lives as well. Joe decided he was re-instituting weekly dinners and planned on telling them tonight.

Iris gave her dad a hug and handed him a small bag. They all walked into the living room and sat down. Wally and Jesse walked out of the kitchen and into the living room as well. Once everyone was seated and settled Joe asked, "What's the gift for?"

"Well, I know you haven't seen us in a while, and I missed you and wanted get you something special."

"Thanks baby girl." Joe got up from his chair and walked over to where Barry and Iris were seated on the sofa and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. He sat back down on his chair and started to open the bag. He didn't notice that Barry had pulled out his phone and started to record.

Joe fumbled with the paper in the bag for a moment when he finally pulled out the contents. He held in his hand a coffee mug with the words 'World's Greatest Paw Paw' on the side of it. He nearly dropped it once he realized what it said. He couldn't even verbalize how happy he was. He got back up with tears in his eyes and hugged Iris and Barry. Wally and Jesse followed.

"Congratulations you guys," Wally started, "I can't believe I am going to have a niece or a nephew."

"Actually, you may have both." Barry replied.

"Both?" Joe asked puzzled.

"That's right dad, we're having twins." Iris was barely able to get out before Joe promptly fell back into the chair he was sitting on. She let him react to the news for a few minutes before she made the announcement that her children were hungry and it was time to eat.

On the way home from Joe's house Iris fell asleep in the car. Once they made it to the loft, Barry sat in the car for a while just looking at Iris, thinking about how much he loved her and how he couldn't wait to meet his babies. He finally woke her up and helped her into the house and to bed.

A few days had passed since they had told Joe about the babies. Barry was happy he was finally able to start telling people about the pregnancy. All of his friends and teammates were happy for them. Iris formally told her HR department and the rest of her friends and family too. Eddie was surprised, but happy for her. He had also told her that he wanted to talk to her about something important, they decided to meet the next week.

When Friday came, Iris was excited to have her meeting with Hot Copy. She still did not know what to expect, but was intrigued none the less. She showed up to the large white building and was greeted by a perky receptionist.

"Good Morning, I'm Iris West-Allen, I have an appointment with J'onn."

"Ah, yes, Mrs. West-Allen. He is expecting you. Follow me to his office."

Iris followed the woman to a large corner office. When the door opened, she was greeted by a tall, dark and handsome man. He actually reminded Iris of her father and that left her feeling a lot more comfortable.

J'onn thanked the receptionist and led Iris over to a seating area in his office. Iris was already impressed with him. The mere fact that he was treating her as an equal instead of him being a superior was already putting her at ease.

"Mrs. West-Allen, would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be nice thank you."

J'onn poured Iris a glass of water and sat it in front of her on the coffee table. "Let me just say again, thank you for taking the time out to meet with me. I have really be looking forward to speaking with you in person."

"To be honest, I was actually surprised that you were interested in me."

He looked at her with a confused look on his face. Like he couldn't believe she didn't know how good she was. "Well, if I can be equally honest, I have been wanting to bring you onto our team for a while now. Once the Pulitzer nomination came through, I knew nobody would object."

Iris smiled at that, "Well, I will find out tomorrow whether or not I am a Pulitzer winner."

"I've seen what you're up against, I don't think you have anything to worry about." They continued making small talk for a few minutes before J'onn got down to business, "Mrs. West-Allen,"

"Call me Iris," she interrupted.

"Iris, I want to be transparent. The show, it's doing good, but I think it could be doing better. There is a shake up coming and lot of people are going to lose their jobs. I believe having a person like you on the team may be the spark we need to get back to the top. Now, I know that broadcast really isn't your avenue, but I think you could really excel."

"Thank you J'onn. I never really have considered broadcast in the past, writing was always what I loved. Plus, as you can clearly see, my body isn't quite in the right shape to be on TV."

"Iris, I understand about the pregnancy, and we can be very accommodating with that."

"Okay, so in what capacity do you see me working here?"

"I would love to see you host."

Iris choked a little on the water she was sipping. "Host?"

J'onn chuckled, "Well, you definitely have the look for it. You're smart, quick on your feet, gutsy, don't back down from anything and can hold your own in an interview."

She perked up a little bit. He was laying it on thick and she was loving every moment of it. "Look, I know this is new to you, I wouldn't just throw you to the wolves. If you want, you can start as a correspondent. You can still pick your own stories and you'll get all the resources you could ever want."

Before she could even respond he continued, "If you're up to it, let me take you on a tour of the studio."

"Sure." They got up and he led her down a corridor that led to the studio doors. When they walked in, she was in awe. It was like the newsroom but different. People were rushing around with headsets on, there were cameras everywhere. She felt like a kid in a candy store.

J'onn showed her the studio and introduced her to a few of the producers and crew members. He walked her around the rest of the building showing off Emmys and Pulitzers and other journalistic awards. As they were heading back to his office, Iris asked,"So how did you get into this business?"

J'onn smiled,"I grew up in the projects of National City. When I was 2 my dad walked out on us and I never saw him again. My mother used to work 15 hour days 6 days a week so that me and my sister could have a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs. My little sister used to love to put together these news shows in the living room. Interviewing me, making up these crazy stories about stuff going on around town. It was actually quite brilliant for her young age."

Iris looked up at him and smiled. She was remembering all the times she and Wally would play pretend in her living room when her dad was at work.

J'onn continued," When I was 14 and she was 11, she was diagnosed with cancer. My mom didn't have insurance, so her treatment wasn't the best that she could get. She died 3 years after diagnosis."

Iris touched his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. But I remember sitting up in the hospital with her one day. She was in for pneumonia, the cancer wasn't end stage yet, and she told me that if she could do anything, she wanted to be on the news. After she died, I decided that if she couldn't, then I would do it for her. I was never the type to be in front of the camera, but I knew I could still make her proud."

"That's beautiful J'onn," Iris said with tears in her eyes. She was sure it was completely unprofessional to be crying at a job interview, but she could blame it on the pregnancy hormones.

They made it back to his office where he presented her with an offer on paper. "You don't have to make a decision right now. Also, keep in mind, you don't have to go on camera until after the babies are born and you are ready, so please don't let you wanting to start a family deter you."

Iris took the offer letter and stood up. Instead of shaking his hand goodbye she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you J'onn. I will be in touch."

"Thank you Iris, and good luck tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this story seems really Iris heavy, she is just really easy to write. I will be writing a fourth and final part to this story that will be heavier on Barry. As always, please feel free to leave any comments or story suggestions on my tumblr as well @katieb161


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulitzer ceremony

When Iris got home that evening, Barry was already there. She sat down the carry out she brought home for dinner and went to find him on the sofa. She sat down next to him and planted a big wet kiss on his lips.

"Hey Babe." she said enthusiastically.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Barry took her legs and put them over his. He removed her shoes and started to massage her feet.

"I am, the meeting at Hot Copy went great today. I wasn't sure about it at first, but J'onn really made a great impression."

"That's great Iris. So they made you an offer?"

"An amazing offer. J'onn wants me to host, but said I could start as a correspondent to get my feet wet."

"Wow, host? That's amazing."

"Yeah, and all the resources I could want. He even said they will work around the pregnancy. They also want to pay me over six figures!"

"Honey, I am so proud of you. So do you know what you want to do?"

"Honestly, I still don't know. I mean this Hot Copy opportunity is amazing, but print is always where my heart has been. I do have some time to think about it."

"Well, whatever you decide, I got your back. I love you." Barry kissed Iris again.

"I love you too babe. Thank you."

The next day Iris was full of nerves. They were headed to the Pulitzer awards ceremony. It was a luncheon at the nicest hotel downtown. It seemed as if there were hundreds of people there. There were 21 awards being handed out today, Iris was nominated with four other people in her category.

When they arrived, they were able to mingle during a cocktail hour. Iris met with some of the other journalists that she admired. She took the opportunity to network with everyone that she could. Many of them knew who she was, which took her by surprise. Barry never left her side and she was very grateful for that.

When it was time for the awards ceremony to being, they all filed into the hall and found their seats. Iris' category was near the end so she was forced to sit through about 18 boring speeches before they got to the investigative journalist.

The presenter made it to the mic. He reminded the audience of who the nominees were for the category. Finally he was ready to announce the winner, "For the category of Investigative reporting, the Finalist is Iris West-Allen, of Central City Picture News, for her relentless and gripping expose on the steroid scandal that rocked the sports world."

Barry turned to Iris as soon as her name was called and kissed her, "I knew you would do it. I love you."

Iris kissed him again, "I love you too." She walked up the to the stage to accept her award. "Thank you," she started as the clapping started to die down, "I never in a million years thought that I would be standing among my peers accepting such a prestigious award. I would like to thank my mentor Mason Bridge, who from the beginning believed in my talents. He taught me what he really means to be a journalist. My dad, who was so adamant that I not join the force that it led me into journalism." The crowd started laughing at that one. "I want to thank my wonderful husband, who even though he doesn't like me putting myself in dangerous situations for a story, still supports and believes in me. I couldn't do it without him. Thank you Barry, I love you. Lastly, I want to say to anyone out there that has a dream to follow it, don't ever let anything or anyone get in your way, or tell you that you can't do it. Thank you again for this honor."

Iris stepped off the stage to a loud applause. She stopped and took pictures with her award. The rest of the luncheon was a blur. She couldn't believe that she had won. Barry kept telling her that he knew she was going to win it, but it was still like a dream to her. When the ceremony was over, Barry took Iris out for ice cream to celebrate. They were met at the ice cream shop by Joe, who couldn't stop gushing at the fact that his daughter was a Pulitzer prize winning journalist.

Iris sat back smiling to herself watching her husband and father go on and on about her. She realized that she was living her actual dream. She was married to the love of her life, about to bring two beautiful lives into the world and was heading towards the top of her career. It seemed as if life couldn't get any better than this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris confronts Siobhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild smut in this chapter

Iris still hadn't made a decision about leaving CCPN yet. She still had the festival article to write, so the next day, she and Barry headed out. Even though she wasn't interested in writing this story, she could at least spend the day with her husband, eating fried foods and getting some fresh air.

They walked around checking out all the local fares in the stalls. It was the annual craft fest where all of Central City's finest had all of their art, jewelry and other crafts out for sale. There were actually some really talented artists in the city. Iris went around interviewing visitors and crafters for her article. After a few hours she felt like she had enough and spent the rest of the time enjoying the festival with Barry.

They had decided to take a short 3 day trip to the beach before he had to start training camp. All of the trade rumors had died down, so he wasn't worried about that anymore. Coach Wells, however, made it clear that there would be a competition and that Barry wasn't automatically going to be the starter. That put a little more pressure on him. He needed this trip as much as Iris did.

Iris had planned on putting in a few days at work in the beginning of the week before they left. She was finishing up her festival article when Siobhan walked in her office. "West, congratulations on your win."

"West-Allen, and thank you."

"Well, I can't take it away from you. I see that you got the festival article done, great decision."

"Siobhan, what is your problem with me?"

Siobhan scoffed, "You don't think I am intimidated by you?"

"I don't know what you are, but you have been acting like a bitch to me since I first met you."

"Let me tell you something, I have been doing this for a long time. I worked hard to get to where I am, and I will not let some inexperienced, lackluster and boring wannabe stop my greatness."

Iris stood up from her desk. She in the moment decided that she had enough, "Let ME tell YOU something, I don't know where you get off thinking you can talk to me like that, but let me get one thing clear, I am Iris West-Allen, and I WILL be respected. My inexperience and lackluster abilities just won me a Pulitzer. It has also afforded me an opportunity that I just decided that I am not going to pass up. I have taken your abuse, your disrespect and your attitude for the last time. You will not walk over me any longer. So I quit. You can take your Jr. Editor position and shove it."

Siobhan laughed, "Quit? I knew you couldn't hack it. You won't be able to work at any paper once I'm finished."

Iris laughed right back, "I'm not worried. I'll see you on TV." Iris grabbed a box from under her desk and started to pack up her belongings. Upset that she didn't get the reaction she wanted from Iris, Siobhan stormed out of her office.

It wasn't long before Linda was walking into the office, "I don't know what you said to her, but Siobhan is having a melt down in her office. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, I just told her where she could put her position."

"What?"

"Yeah, I quit."

Linda's mouth fell open. "What do you mean you quit, Iris you can't quit, you love journalism."

"I do, that's why I am accepting a position at Hot Copy."

"Wait, you're going to be on TV?"

"Yeah, " Iris smiled, "Can you believe it?"

Linda hugged Iris and started crying, "I am so happy for you. I am going to miss you around this place though."

"Lin, we are still best friends, you act like I am moving to China or something."

"I know, but I'm still going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Iris finished packing up her office and was about to head out when Mason stopped her. "Iris, are you sure you want to do this? We can work something out."

"Mason, I really appreciate everything that you have done for me. I wouldn't be the journalist I am today without you. But the last few months made me realize what my worth is. I need to move on, for me. I hope you can understand."

Mason looked said, but Iris could see the understanding in his eyes. "You call me if you ever need me for anything."

"I will Mason, " she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for everything."

Walking out of the CCPN doors for the last time was bittersweet. She was going to miss the people, the smell of paper and ink and the bustle of the newsroom, but she was excited to start this new journey.

When she got home, she called J'onn to let him know that she was going to accept the offer. He was very happy that she was coming aboard. They decided that she would start behind the scenes, getting some stories together before the babies were born. She wouldn't be on camera until her leave was over. She also didn't have to start for a month, to give her some time to transition. Iris was very grateful for the time.

Although she wasn't a good cook, she decided she was going to try to make dinner for her and Barry as a surprise. She decided on spaghetti because that seemed easy. By the time Barry walked into the loft, Iris had managed to burn the meatballs, overcook the pasta and had sauce all over the cabinets. She didn't hear him come in, so she didn't know for the last few minutes he was standing behind her watching her make a mess and laughing.

As soon as she turned around and saw him, he went to her and kissed her forehead. "What happened in here?"

"Well, I thought I would surprise you with a homemade meal after a long day."

Barry laughed some more, "Really? Iris honey, you do know I didn't marry you for your cooking ability right?"

Iris playfully smacked his arm, "Alright now. Well, what would you like to do about dinner since we obviously can't eat this?"

"How about I order in, then we can take a bath together and hang out in the bed?"

"Hmm," Iris put her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes, "That sounds like a great idea." She gently licked his lips open and gave him a sweet but passionate kiss. What was supposed to be a short kiss turned into a make out session with Barry picking up Iris and setting her on the counter.

Lucky for him, Iris was wearing a maxi dress and he was easily able to slip his hands under it and find her center. He massaged her for a while before falling to his knees to use his mouth instead. Iris' hands played in his hair as his tongue had his way with her. It didn't take long to explode into his mouth. "That's just a preview," he told her as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and gave Iris another kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait," she responded as he helped her off of the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be about 2 or 3 more chapters to finish this story. thanks again for the comments xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B&I go on their babymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild smut

A week had passed since Iris had quit CCPN. She was actually glad to have time off before starting her new job. She and Linda had been going shopping for baby stuff almost every day. For someone who was apprehensive about becoming a mother, Iris was full steam ahead on the baby prep. She was excited and couldn't wait to meet her babies. Barry couldn't wait to meet them either.

They both were ready for their trip to the beach. They considered it their babymoon, since they wouldn't be able to travel during the season. Barry had rented a house on a private beach. He also made sure to hire a personal chef to cook for them while they were there. He didn't want Iris to worry about anything, he just wanted to two of them to relax for the next few days.

When they arrived at the house the chef had already arrived and had a nice lunch spread waiting for them. They decided to eat in the backyard poolside. Barry couldn't stop watching Iris as she ate. Even when she was pigging out, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Iris finally noticed him staring, "What is it?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how much I love you."

"Aww, I love you too babe."

"I was also thinking about our babies. We haven't even started discussing baby names."

"Well, we don't know what we are having, and we never talked about if we wanted to know, or if we want it to be a surprise."

Barry thought for a moment, "I like surprises. And as long as they are healthy, that is all that matters."

"Me too," Iris agreed. She leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

After lunch, they decided to go to the boardwalk. They walked hand in hand, stopping at all the stalls. Iris fell in love with a cute handmade earring and bracelet set. She ended up not getting it, but Barry made a mental note to return to get them for her. They came up upon a fortune teller.

"Oh, Babe, look, a fortune teller, come on, lets get our fortunes read," Iris pleaded excitedly.

"Iris, you know I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

''Come on Barr, it will be fun." Iris gave him her saddest puppy dog look. Barry could never say no to that look.

They both walked into the tent and were met by a mysterious woman.

"Please you two, have a seat," she instructed. Barry and Iris both sat down in front of the woman. "It will be $20 each."

Barry handed her $40. She put the money away and gestured for Iris to give her her hand. The fortune teller began to examine her palm. After a few minutes of looking at Iris' palm, she took Barry's hand and did the same. Barry looked over a Iris skeptically, but she just smiled back at him.

Finally after some silence, the fortune teller began, "You two have a love that will transcend all of time and space."

Iris looked at Barry and grabbed his hand. They interlocked their fingers. The fortune teller continued, "But there will be dark days ahead."

The couple both tightened their grips on each other. "What kind of dark days?" Iris asked.

"That I cannot say, I can say that your love for one another will get you through it."

"Yeah, this sounds like some bullshit, and a waste of $40. Come on Iris, let's go." Barry stood up and pulled Iris towards the entrance. Before they could get there, the fortune teller stopped Iris by grabbing her arm.

"You will be strong enough," she told Iris before letting her arm go.

Once they finally made it outside Barry turned to Iris, "What a nut job, I told you it would be a waste."

Iris still had chills, Barry may not have believed what she was saying, but when Iris looked into the woman's eyes, she felt like she was for real. "Yeah," was all she was able to muster. Iris was tired, so they decided to head back to the house for the night.

The next day Iris woke up feeling refreshed. Her and Barry ate breakfast poolside again. He didn't want to get sandy so they decided to lounge in the pool for a while. Barry swam laps while Iris laid out in the sun reading.

"Iris, come get in with me, the water is nice." Barry begged.

She got up and took off her cover up revealing a cute candy striped two piece. Iris felt a little bit self conscious with her baby bump, but Barry loved it. She made it into the pool and was pulled into Barry's arms. He gripped her waist and pulled her as close as he could. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Iris blushed, "All the time." She kissed him again. He led her over to the edge of the pool. They started kissing hotter and heavier. "You know," Iris said between kisses, "We've never done pool sex before."

That was all the invitation Barry needed. He slipped the bottom of Iris' bathing suit off and then his. Iris picked her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, giving him access to her. They both moaned as he slowly entered her. He started with slow strokes, making sure to keep kissing her all over her neck. When she clinched her thighs tighter around him, he took that as the sign to pick up his pace. The sound of Iris moaning his name into his ear as she was exploding was enough to get him to the finish line too.

The last day of their trip, they went on the water in Oliver's yacht. They had the chef and a full crew aboard. Oliver told Barry to consider it a congratulations on being a dad gift from him and Felicity. Iris and Barry spent most of the afternoon laying out on the boat in the sun, feeding each other fruits and cheeses, laughing, kissing and just enjoying each others company.

When the sun set, they had a intimate dinner on the boat. Once they docked, they went back to the private beach were Barry had a fire pit set up. They both sat cuddled together in the sand in front of the fire.   
"Thank you for this Babe, I think it was just what we needed," Iris turned to Barry and kissed him.

"I agree. Camp starts next week and I am really going to miss you guys," Barry said as he rubbed her stomach.

"We are going to miss you too. I'm glad you will be close, and it's only a month, I don't think I would make it if it were any longer."

"Maybe I can just sneak home every night so we can sleep together, and then sneak back in in the morning?" Barry joked.

"I won't tell if you won't"

"Pinkie swear." They locked pinkies and Barry kissed them.

"I love you Barr."

"I love you Iris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter planned for this story. There will be on last part of the series. again thanks for all the comments and kudos. feel free to leave them at my tumblr as well @katieb161


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading xx I will have a preview for the last installment after this chapter.

After their trip, Barry and Iris were both rested and relaxed. Barry was preparing to leave for training camp. Since he met Iris, leaving her to go to camp was one of the hardest things for him. It was even harder now that she was pregnant. He didn't want to go, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

The night before they had spent the entire evening making love. He held Iris all night while they slept, and when it was time to get up the next day, they both had a tough time getting out of bed. Iris wanted to drop him off, but Barry wouldn't let her, he wanted to have a way to get to her if she needed him. She thought that was endearing. They spent about 20 minutes saying goodbye before he finally pulled off.

Iris was set to meet up with Eddie. He had told her that he had some news for her, but she wasn't sure what to expect. When she arrived at Jitters, he was already waiting for her.

"Hey Eddie."

"Iris, hey. I got you a tea."

"Thanks, but right about now I would kill my own father for an americano," They both laughed, "So, what did you want to talk to me about. You sounded kinda nervous on the phone."

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I am moving."

"Moving? Really, where?"

"Starling City."

Iris got a perplexed look on her face. "What did you get a promotion or something?"

"Actually, I fell in love."

Iris was even more confused, she didn't know he was even dating someone. "In love huh? So who is the lucky woman?"

"Iris, promise me that you wont get upset with me."

"Why would I get upset?"

"Because you know her."

"Okay, I promise I won't get upset. So who is she?"

"Laurel."

"Wow, I knew you guys would hit it off. You don't think you are moving too fast do you?"

"We have been seeing each other since Zolomon."

"Eddie," Iris looked at him a little bit hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno, I thought it would be too weird to talk to you about this kind of stuff. Once Barry found out I knew I needed to tell you, I was just trying to figure out when and how."

"Wait, Barry knew about you guys?"

"Yeah, he caught me the night after we had dinner. He promised me he wouldn't say anything until I told you."

Iris started to get annoyed at her husband, then she thought about it. They didn't keep things from each other, but she could understand a friend keeping a secret. "I am so happy for you. I know that what we had didn't work, but I always wanted you to find someone to make you happy. Are you happy?"

"Honestly, this is the happiest I've ever been...no offense."

She laughed, "None, taken. So when are you leaving? Did you get a job there already?"

"Yes, her dad is a Captain in the department, so he was able to get me a detective position, and I will be leaving here in a month."

"I'm glad you finally told me, I am so happy for you guys. I am going to have to call Laurel and give her an earful. Also, you have to let me plan you a going away party."

"Iris-"

"It wasn't a request."

"Thanks Iris. I'm really glad that we decided to stay friends."

"Me too."

 

This was the first year since Barry was traded to the Cougars that he wasn't going to be rooming with Oliver during camp. Instead he was put with Roy. He was a little bummed out because he always had fun with Oliver during camp, but he looked at it as an opportunity to get to know his competition a little better.

The first practice of camp went well. Both QB's split the reps. Barry was perfect during his drills. The work that he had been putting in with Bruce during the offseason was showing. He felt like he was able to get the ball out faster and cleaner. Coach Wells was impressed.

The next day was family and fans day. They opened up their practices to the public. It had only been a few days since he had last seen Iris, and he was excited that she would be coming. She decided to bring Wally with her. He had never been to an open practice and was giddy the whole way there. When they arrived, they sat in the bleachers and watched some of the practice.

After a couple of hours, they families were allowed on the field. They had games set up and activities for everyone to do. Wally was playing receiver, catching passes from Barry and Roy. Even Iris was getting in on the fun. Since being with Barry, she really got into sports. He had even taught her how to throw passes. She was in no condition to be running around the field, but she was able to complete a few short passes down the field. Barry sat back watching her throwing the ball in awe. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He finally walked up to Iris and hugged her from behind. He whispered into her ear, "Watching you throw that ball around is so sexy, how about we sneak off somewhere and I'll show you just how turned on this is making me."

She laughed, "Well, this is something else I can add to my repertoire," she turned around and kissed him, "But this is not the time nor the place babe."

Disappointed he kissed her again, "You're right, but just remember this for when I get back home okay."

"I promise I'll make it worth the wait."

When the day came to an end, Barry did not want to let her go. He reluctantly said goodbye and headed to his room. The next day, practices went on as normal. The team was doing 11 on 11 drills. Everything was going great. Barry was completing all of his passes. On the last rep, Barry dropped back to pass. His feet somehow got tangled with his Centers. He came down hard on his shoulder with his teammate crashing down on top of him.

As soon as his shoulder hit the ground, Barry started screaming. Pain shot through his entire right side. He knew something was wrong. All the trainers and medical staff came rushing over to him. He couldn't move his arm at all. The pain was unbearable, he was on the verge of passing out. Before he did, he was able to mutter, "Please Iris, call Iris."


	21. Preview

Thank you all again for sticking to this story. I know I wasn't able to update a frequently as the others. I have one last part to this story. To be honest, I am not sure when I will get that one out, but there will def be an ending to this story. Here is a preview of what to expect.

-How will Barry's injury impact his career  
-Iris preparing for a new job   
-The twins are coming!!  
-What exactly was that fortune really about

Also, please excuse any spelling or grammar errors, I write on word pad and it doesn't have spell check.  
Thank you also for the Kudos and comments. I do read your comments and appreciate them, I am sorry if it takes me a while to respond to them.  
As always, feel free to leave any comments or suggestions on my tumblr @katieb161.  
xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about the ending to this chapter but whatever? Lol
> 
> I wanted to write more about Eddie's love life in the last story but could never fit it in, so i will touch on it in this one. 
> 
> It is possible that I may update some more later today depending on how much i can get written.


End file.
